


All Mine

by Lehmohn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comfort, Dib is 18, Emotional Sex, Hermaphrodite Zim, M/M, NSFW, irken mating instinct, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehmohn/pseuds/Lehmohn
Summary: Dib asks Zim to come to college with him. Zim says yes. What an unexpected turn of events.Shameless emotional smut





	All Mine

It was a terrible idea. It was so, so terrible, but he couldn’t help but need it. They reclined in Dib’s backyard, basking in the sun on two lawn chairs set a bit too close together. Every couple of seconds, Dib glanced over at him, almost as if he was checking to see if he was still there. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but Zim beat him to it.

“What is it, Dib-thing? You’re gulping at the air like your Earth fish do to water,” he said.

Dib squirmed in his seat under, feeling hotter than he had all day. “Sorry, I just... had something to ask you.”

Zim sat up and fully fixed his eyes down at Dib. He blocked a bit of sun from the boy’s sweaty face. “Ask me then.”

If Dib wasn’t nervous before, he sure was then. “I—I... uh...”

“Has the sun gotten to your head? We have been out here all morning.”

“No, no, no! I’m—I’m fine! I just, you know... we’ve been hanging out for a while now. I like you a lot. I think you’re super cool and I... I start college in a couple months and it’s very far away—“ He glanced every which way, seemingly avoiding the raspberry spotlights that put him on the stand— “I don’t know, I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you’ll come with me. To college?”

Zim’s antennae jumped a bit at his request, but immediately settled back down as thoughts raced through his head. It didn’t take long, though, before they were organized and he looked back to Dib with a serious expression.

“Yes.”

Dib stared and he knew Zim hated when he stared but he really couldn’t believe his ears at that moment. “W... what?”

Zim huffed and swung his legs over the edge of the lawn chair. He puffed out his chest and looked Dib up and down. “Zim will come with you to college, Dib-beast. There isn’t much else for me to do here and... ever since I was cut off from Irk, I’ve been wondering where my place would be. If this is you offering me a place to be, Zim accepts. You’re the only reason why I’m still here.”

Dib’s face lit up and he quickly sat up and turned to Zim, their knees barely brushing. His back was a bit sore from where it had been stuck to the chair and his skin was tacky and uncomfortable. Before he unleashed his happiness all over Zim, he hesitated. A frown pulled on his lips.

“Are you sure? You don’t want time to think about it?”

Zim sighed and scratched at the base of his antenna. He was grateful for no one being at the Dib residence. The more he wore his disguise, the more irritating it became for his skin and eyes.

“You have been a good friend to Zim. I have no reason not to follow you.”

“Oh my god, Zim, can I hug you? Please?” Even as he waited for an answer, he inched closer with his arms tentatively held in the air.

Zim rolled his eyes. “If that will make you stop looking at me like that, then fine. Make it quick.”

Dib quickly pulled the Irken into his arms and tight against his chest. They both wore tank tops so the hug was a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs. As he pulled away, he lingered with his face a foot in front of Zim’s, assessing his slightly disgruntled expression.

“I know we haven’t always gotten along, but thank you for being here for me. It means a lot,” Dib said. His voice was low but filled with emotion.

Zim couldn’t form words. The way Dib sat hunched over so that he was towering over him, the way he was looking at him with those golden eyes, the way his hands sat on Zim’s chair on either side of his hips, the deepness of his voice— it was all a dangerous combination. Something in his Pak whirred without his permission and a high pitch vibration filled his throat. He quickly grabbed at his neck with both hands, but it was too late. Dib had heard and flinched back into his own seat.

Dib’s face was red, but it had been red for a few hours due to their sun bathing. “Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to—”

“— ah nothing, it was nothing—”

“—offend you.”

Zim tried to catch his breath, looking away from Dib nervously.

“Was that a growl?” Dib asked.

Zim squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It was involuntary.”

“Are you angry?”

“No.”

Dib took a minute to assess their situation. “... Was it a purr?”

Zim turned a sharp eye toward him. “I said not to—”

“How in the world am I supposed to just forget about that?”

“You just are!”

Dib groaned and flopped back onto his chair. An awkward silence fell between them. It was a difference pace from their usual chatter. Their only plan that day was to watch the clouds and talk. It was just what they did every since they formed their alliance.

“It was a reaction,” Zim finally muttered.

“... a reaction?”

“Yes. To your stature. Irkens have wants, too, Dib-filth.”

Dib’s heart fluttered. He leaned up on an elbow to watch Zim fidget in his seat. “You mean... you want me?”

“My body is attracted to you.”

“Oh...” He sat up again. “So, do you like it when I touch you?”

“My body does.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “Stop saying your body. Do _you_ like it when I touch you?”

Zim continued to glare at the ground. “Yes.” There was no use in denying it at that point, no matter how much he wanted to scream otherwise.

Dib tried to control his eagerness, but his smile was dopey. “Can I touch you now?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Zim nodded. He flinched when Dib brushed his knuckles against his cheek.

“It’s okay,” Dib said, hovering over him again. He traced his hand down Zim’s cheek, across his neck and back up to cup his chin.

“Just do the stupid kiss thing,” Zim growled. He snatched Dib’s big head and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Their mouths moved against each other in ways that surprised both of them. Dib was quick to shove his tongue into his mouth. “Your tongue is so thick and gross,” Zim muttered against him.

Dib just laughed and tugged him into his lap. He was over the moon. He’d been dreaming of this since he was fifteen. It was only when the sun’s heat became unbearable that they parted. Dib stood, easily lifting Zim to sit on his hips as he walked towards the back door of his house.

“Where are we going, Dib-human?” Zim muttered against his neck. The amount of heat coming from the sun and Dib’s body had him in a sleepy daze.

“Upstairs.”

A wall of chilly air hit them as they walked inside. Zim counted how many steps it took to get to the Dib’s room. Forty-six. He grunted indignantly when Dib dropped him onto his comforter, but his antenna perked up as he watched Dib tug his shirt over his head.

Dib’s heart beat loudly in his ears. His arms trembled as he crawled up Zim’s body to lay between his legs and set his chin on his chest. Zim watched him intently.

“You’re heavy,” he complained.

“Too bad.”

“What are your intentions with Zim.” The bare claws tracing up Dib’s back said he had a clue.

Dib pulled himself onto his elbows and hovered over Zim’s face. He watched Zim’s antenna immediately pin to the top of his head and his eyes dilate. One of his hands dropped down to Zim’s hip to knead at the bright green skin under his tank. “Do you mind?”

Zim shook his head before the question had even left his lips completely. For a moment, Zim enjoyed the feeling of wandering hands. He slid his hands down to Dib’s chest.

Dib had half a thought that Zim might push him away even after giving permission, but he soon realized he was just feeling him. Dib sighed heavily, pushing up farther onto his left elbow so he could peel Zim’s tank off.

“I love the color of your skin,” he muttered before dipping down to kiss at his collar bone.

Zim felt that unstoppable feeling run through him and soon his throat was vibrating again. He squirmed under Dib’s hot, open-mouthed kisses, panting like a dog. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dib worked his way down his torso, licking and nipping the whole way. Desperately, Zim tried to quicken the pace, but Dib wouldn’t budge.

Dib could hardly stand the sound of Zim’s cooing. It was an aphrodisiac seeping into his skin. “God, Zim, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered, slowly licking at where a navel would be on a human. He felt Zim tense under him, quickly followed by a few jerks of his stomach. Looking up, he saw Zim’s face trickling with tears. “Zim?” He said, immediately sitting up to grasp at the alien’s cheeks. “Are you crying? What’s wrong? Is this not okay?”

Zim’s face contorted. “Why are you being so gentle?”

“I— what? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Nobody has ever spoken to or touched Zim this way.”

Dib felt his heart break a little. He knew deep down that Zim was extremely self-conscious, but he didn’t think a few genuine compliments and kisses could strike a thick chord. He didn’t think Zim would be that open about it either. He had expected a lot of ‘I know’s’ to any compliment he would throw, not tears.

“Get used to it then I guess,” Dib said. He wiped away a tear and kissed his forehead. “Do you wanna stop?”

Zim’s chest fluttered as he breathed. “No.”

“I’m going to continue. Is that okay?”

“Okay.”

Dib went even slower than before. As he sunk back down to kiss him, he swore to himself that he’d make sure Zim knew what love felt like. While he distracted him with his tongue, he let his hand trail down Zim’s front and gently apply pressure to the front of his shorts. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel anything.

“Uh. Zim?”

“Yes?” He gasped.

“Do you—uh—... where is your...”

Zim caught on to what he was trying to ask. He huffed with frustration. “My anatomy is different from a human’s, Dib-thing. My penis, as you humans call it, only unsheathes if Zim is in a dominant position. I am obviously,” his face started to turn dark, “not in such a position.”

Dib looked down at him, wonder in his eyes. “So you’ve got both bits?”

“Yes, yes, now please, continue,” Zim said, grabbing Dib’s wrist and placing his hand back onto his shorts.

Dib’s cock twitched at Zim’s eagerness. He went back to kissing his soft green torso while rubbing the palm of his hand up and down. Zim immediately cooed, the sound a strike through Dib’s chest. He felt claw’s grip his wrist and soon he didn’t have to move at all. Zim was grinding himself on Dib’s hand vigorously while grunting and panting.

“Hey,” Dib whispered into his antenna, “You don’t have to go so fast. Enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoying myself,” he said heatedly, but his pace did slow significantly.

“I know, but there are other things I’d like to do.”

“Then hurry and do them.”

Dib chuckled and swiftly yanked off Zim’s shorts, throwing them off onto the floor somewhere. Sitting up, he looked down at Zim. His face was darker than he’d ever seen it and various marks and bruises littered his chest that was heaving up and down. Dib’s eyes wandered lower. There really wasn’t a penis. It was a slit like a human female’s except the very front was sealed tight and seemed to get looser as it went down. Dib hesitantly rubbed his thumb against the tight section and smirked when Zim gasped.

“Is this where it’s sealed?”

Zim nodded quickly.

Dib continued to explore. He traced his finger along the folds until he felt it begin to give and his finger became damp. Wiggling it, he slipped through the folds into a soaked cavern. Zim was deafeningly loud at this point, his cooing filling the room. Dib’s finger sank into the hole down to the last knuckle. He gave it a few experimental bends before pulling it all the way out and shoving it back in again.

“_Dib_,” Zim cried.

Dib froze at the sound of his name being said so wantonly. There wasn’t anything tacked on, either. No human, no stink, no thing. Just Dib. He could probably cum in his pants hearing that a couple times.

Without a word, Dib scooted back a bit and bent over, his face hovering between Zim’s thighs. He hooked his arms under Zim’s knees and gave his slit a broad lick.

“Ah! Dib, what are you—?” He didn’t get to finish asking before Dib buried his face between his legs. It was a feeling he’d never known before and he wished it would never end.

Dib gently worked his folds with his tongue, pulling back only to leave wet kisses on the edges. He reached up with one hand and spread the slit so he could see Zim’s hole. It quivered, glistening in the light of the evening sun from his bedroom window. It may have been the sexiest thing he’d seen in his life. He gently blew air on it before shoving his tongue in.

Zim’s hips rolled frantically until Dib held them down and tongue-fucked him senseless. His eyes were shut tight as he gripped Dib’s hair harshly. Every exhale he gave was littered with whines and coos and “Dib”’s. Just as he felt the tension build to a peak in the pit of his gut, Dib pulled away.

“Jesus, I can’t wait any longer,” he mumbled as he yanked at the button and zipper of his jeans. “Zim, can I please fuck you?”

Even in his dazed state, Zim had the power to scoff. “I’ll kill you if you don’t.”

Once Dib pulled his jeans off he scooted up on his knees so that they laid underneath Zim’s spread thighs. Zim looked down at him curiously.

“May I touch it?” He asked.

Dib glanced down at himself. “Oh— okay, if you want to.”

Zim leaned forward and gently gripped the base of Dib’s cock. “It’s thick.”

Dib blushed at Zim’s observation. “Thanks...?”

Slowly, Zim pumped him, using his knowledge of human functions from research and classes at Skool. He recalled a particular video he had run across during some of his web surfing. Leaning down, he quickly licked at the head. Dib’s breath hitched and it gave him the confidence to lean all the way forward and suck the appendage into his mouth.

Dib gave a pathetic whine. “Zim, you don’t have to—“ he was interrupted by the feeling of Zim’s long, windy tongue coiling around his dick and sliding up and down. “Holy _shit_.”

Zim continued his ministrations until Dib gripped both his antenna and gently tugged. He was immediately no longer interested in what he was doing. After a slew of Irken curses fell from his mouth, Zim shoved Dib back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Having regained his usual spirit, Zim felt cocky. Dib looked up at him with clouded eyes and it only fueled the fire. He rubbed himself against Dib’s dick, making sure it fell between his folds as he did so. He felt Dib shudder underneath him.

Zim chuckled. “Do you want me, Dib?”

“Fuck, _yes_.”

“Say it.”

Dib wasted no time looking straight into Zim’s eyes and saying, “I wanna fuck you into the mattress, Zim.”

“Hm.”

Zim took hold of Dib’s cock and rubbed the tip back and forth across his opening, slicking it up. Slowly, he lowered himself onto him. Inch by inch, he worked his way down until Dib was buried in him. The rumble in his throat quickly shifted to his chest where it became deeper and more lust-filled. He gasped.

“You’re all mine now, Dib. No one else’s.”

Dib smiled and reached up to cup his face. “I love you.”

Zim’s brow worried. “Show me.”

Dib flipped them over so he could effectively tower over Zim and gaze into his shiny eyes. “I plan to.”

With that, Dib began to move. He slowly pulled himself out and then eased himself back all the way in. Zim’s eyes were blown wide as he held contact with Dib’s. His antenna began to tremble and he choked on a sob when Dib spread his legs farther and was able to go even deeper.

“That’s it, baby. God, you feel so good,” Dib said.

Zim reached around Dib’s neck and pulled him down so they were chest to chest. He ground his hips up to meet every roll, grunting every time he pushed in and jerked up. He tried to move faster and this time Dib listened. It wasn’t long before Dib was completely laid on top of him, pounding him straight down into the mattress like he said he would. Dib spewed out nonsense.

“Ah! I love you, I love you—ugh— you’re so fucking _gorgeous_. _Zim_.”

Zim just panted and cooed and clawed at his back. Something clicked in his Pak again without his permission and he began pushing Dib away as frantically as he could.

Dib felt himself being shoved, so he backed off. “Zim, is everything okay?” He sat back on his knees and watched Zim turn around onto his elbows and knees, ass in the air. His eyes were a much darker shade of magenta, his antenna were trembling and his hole was gaping and dripping onto his sheets. He looked back at Dib.

“Fuck me hard,” he said with ferocity, his voice now only a slew of vibrations.

Dib didn’t have to be asked twice. He was on top of Zim at once, pounding straight back in like they’d never stopped. It was hard and fast and he loved every second of it. It felt as though his mind were noodles ready to pour out of his ear. He’d never been that turned on in his life.

Zim felt utterly dominated and he couldn’t get enough. He’d known he was a submissive Irken and he had tried to make up for it in attitude, but he could not deny his instincts. Mating was probably the only area he’d allow himself to get pushed around in. The walls of his hole quivered under the friction of Dib’s back and forth. He hit a sensitive spot inside him and Zim let out a loud, wanton cry.

“Di—i—b, breed me—” Zim drawled.

Dib’s hips stuttered at the phrase. He knew what Zim meant, but hearing it put in such a way was enough to dive him wild. His mouth latched onto one of Zim’s antenna and that was it. Zim howled through his orgasm, his inner walls closing tight and bringing Dib with him. Dib buried himself into Zim while his hips jerked with his release.

They stayed connected and panting until Dib pulled out his spent cock. Zim was still face down in the bed so Dib flipped him over so he could see him. Dazed and still in a lustful stoop, Zim reached up and kissed Dib messily.

“Will we get to do that in college, Dib-stink?” Zim asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“As much as you want. As long as you’re there.”


End file.
